goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 107
Sleep (眠リ, Nemuri) is the 107th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Having arrived at the Otaru Canal, Kantarou and O-gin wonders where Sakamoto is before O-gin almost falls off their horse. Kantarou looks back and sees that O-gin has been injured by one of the gunshots but she tells him to continue on. They finally spot Sakamoto and O-gin calls out to him. Sakamoto notices them and starts running towards them but Tsurumi fires at him with his machine gun, wounding the Lightning Bandit in front of a horrified O-gin. As Tsurumi continues to fire away, O-gin jumps off the horse and begins to run towards Sakamoto. Kantarou tries to stop her, saying that she will be killed but she tells him that she wants to end it while she is still happy. Once he had finished, Tsurumi wipes his forehead fluid away only to notice O-gin and Sakamoto kissing while professing their love for each other. He takes out his pistol and aims it at O-gin, telling Sakamoto that he will send his wife down to hell with him too. O-gin suddenly stabs Tsurumi's foot with a needle, startling him and swings around to behind him, with a needle aimed at his neck. Before she could take the commander's life, Koito swings at her with his blade, decapitating the lady. As her head fell to the ground, with her last ounce of life, she bites Tsurumi's foot, who proclaimed her tenacity. Tsurumi praised the duo for their beautiful deaths before telling Koito to open O-gin's bag, thinking that they might have a tattooed skin inside it. Before Koito could even reach the bag, they are surprised by a loud wailing coming from within. The next day, the 7th Division tends to the newborn son of the bandit duo saying that children cannot choose their parents before noting that though the parents may have been monsters, they were truly in love. Tsurumi wonder just what kind of person the child would grow up to be if his parents still live, but Tsukishima is certain that he would grow up to become a monster as well. Tsurumi says that the child would be too much for them to handle and that he must be turned over to someone reliable. Back at Asirpa's Ainu kotan, Huci steps outside to see a crying baby on her doorstep. She wonders where the baby came from before approaching another Ainu woman to have the baby breastfed to calm it down. Once night had fallen, Huci sings a lullaby to the child as it slumbers away and elsewhere, Sugimoto's Group lays under the night sky sleeping as well. Some time later, Kantarou thinks back to when O-gin said his farewells to him as she hands him the tattooed skin from the oil seller's shop. He muses that he has to hand the skin over to Hijikata but unbeknownst to him, the 7th Division had been trailing him. Somewhere in a forest full of giant lilies, Sugimoto and Asirpa are hunting when the latter calls out to him to point out something. Sugimoto sees that there is an Ezo deer laying dead on the ground and wonders if it was the work of a bear. Asirpa denies it, saying that the wounds didn't come from a brown bear and that there are human footprints near the body which has numerous stab wounds on it. Character Appearances (in order) *O-gin *Kantarou *Keiichirou Sakamoto *Tsurumi *Koito *Kouhei Nikaidou *Tsukishima *Noppera-Bou (flashback) *Asirpa *Huci *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Saichi Sugimoto *Hyakunosuke Ogata Trivia *The scene where Tsurumi cradles the baby as Nikaidou, Tsukishima, and Koito looks on at them is a reference to "Song of the Angels" an 1881 painting by the French painter William-Adolphe Bouguereau. Category:Chapters Category:Volume 11